Unrequited Love?
by kitzya
Summary: Follow Astrid on her magical journey with her three best friends: Harrry, Ron, and Hermione. Also follow her on her journey of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Background Information**

**Name: Astrid Slayer**

**Age: 15-16**

**Eye Color: Light purple, with straight black hair**

**She became friends with Harry and Hermione, in her first year in Hogwarts. All of them have been close friends; for a long time. She and Draco Malfoy have been enemies, for a long time.**

**Chapter 1**

Recap: _"You think my name's funny, no need to guess; red hair: you must be a Weasly, as you can see, you'll find out that some wizarding families are better than others" Draco held out his hand for Harry. "I think I can tell the right sort for myself" Draco sneered "I'll be here if you change your mind" Harry replied "No thanks Draco" Draco exclaimed "You're making a big mistake Potter" Draco got his wand out and pointed it towards Harry and Ron" Astrid stepped out in front of them "Leave them alone" Astrid stuttered. _

It was four years ago to that day, was when Astrid always had something to look forward to: to go back to Hogwarts and be with her friends for another adventurous year. "Astrid!" her mother Loreli called. "Coming" Astrid replied, while running down the stairs, with her black cat Midnight. "Are you ready, kiddo to cause more mischief?" Astrid sighed "Mom . It's not like we cause mischief on purpose" Loreli put her arms around Astrid's shoulder and sighed "Every year, when you go off to Hogwarts, it reminds me of when I attended, with your father" Astrid inquired "Who is my father?" Loreli looked stunned and shouted excitedly "Oh wow! Look at the time, time to leave; let's go" Loreli rushed Astrid into the car, and they took off to the train station.

Once they got there, they ran into the Weasly's and Granger's. Molly piped "How are you Loreli?" Loreli replied "I'm fine. Hey! Would you all like to get coffee?" Molly replied "That would be great, Mr. Mrs. Granger?" "Yes" they both replied. Molly saw Astrid and piped "You best get on the train, the other's are waiting for you" Astrid said "It was nice seeing you again Molly, Mr., Mrs. Granger" As Astrid was about to leave; Loreli stopped her: "Hey don't I get a hug or a kiss good-bye" Astrid chuckled "Of course mom, I'd never forget you" Astrid hugged her mother and they both laughed, when Loreli, saw a familiar sight Lucius Malfoy, his son, and both her parents" Lucius saw her and walked towards her. "Ah, Loreli, it's been awhile..How is business at your bookstore?" Loreli replied curtly "Fine. Why don't you get going kiddo" as Astrid was about to leave; Lucius stopped her, with his cane and asked "So..you must be little Astrid, Draco has told me so much about you and your living situation" Astrid replied "We're doing fine, just the two of us thank you" Lucius chuckled "Just like you Loreli, and so very pretty" Astrid interrupted "I should get going, bye mom; I love you" Loreli said lovingly "Love you kid" Astrid walked towards the train.

Once Astrid boarded the train and put her luggage away, Astrid was on a quest to find her friends, it didn't take that long, until Hermione shouted "Astrid come here" Astrid went towards the compartment and embraced Hermione. " What took you so long?" Rom inquired. "Just had to say good-bye to mom, and she said hello" Astrid replied. "That's alright, sit down" Harry said. "How was the rest of your summer" Astrid asked. "The same" Ron answered. "Never better" Hermione answered. "Better" Harry answered. "Hermione, have you read our new text books yet?" Astrid asked. "Yes" Hermione replied before the trolly woman came in "Anything from the trolley dears?" Ron jumped out and ran for the trolley. Hermione sighed "I should go with him, to make sure he doesn't overload on food" Astrid asked "Are you getting anything Harry?" Harry answered "No" Astrid got up and said "Okay, suit yourself" Astrid got up and looked for her two friends until Malfoy came into her view. "Hello, Slayer" Astrid stood there shocked and stuttered "what do you want Malfoy?" Malfoy chuckled sinisterly and advanced towards Astrid. Once Astrid saw what he was doing, she ran rapidly in the opposite direction to safety. But to no avail, Malfoy used a stunning spell, and Astrid was stunned in a deserted hallway. Malfoy advanced towards her, and once the spell wore off; he grabbed Astrid's waist and guided her to a private compartment.

Astrid was shoved into the private compartment. Astrid was too stunned to say anything, while Malfoy moved towards her. Astrid moved backwards, until she came in contact with the window. With a flick of his wand, Draco locked the door, and pulled down the blinds. Malfoy and Astrid were too close for comfort. Astrid stuttered "What are you doing?" Malfoy chuckled maniaclly "What I want" Malfoy pinned Astrid's arm to the side of her head, and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. Astrid was shocked. Astrid tried to move, but to no avail, was stunned on the spot. She tried making a scene, but Malfoy used a silencing spe;; "Siliencio" Malfoy then shoved his tongue in her mouth, and he didn't seem to care, that she didn't kiss back. Malfoy stopped and started trailing wet kisses down her neck and throat, and Astrid still stood there paralyzed until she Fred and George shout "Nox"

Fred and George busted down the door. Fred exclaimed "Get your grubby hands off her Malfoy" Malfoy sneered "Oh look the Weasly twins, , I;m not done with her yet" Astrid struggled to get away, but Malfoy kept a tight hold on her waist and smirked "I'm sorry, I seem to be enjoying myself" Fred looked angry and shouted a spell that smacked Malfoy off his feet. Once Malfoy was knocked down Astrid ran towards Fred for safety and hugged him. George said " Come on lovie, let's get you out of her" Astrid started crying "How did you know where I was?" Fred chirped "We saw Malfoy walking towards you suspiciously and decided to follow him" Astrid still cried. " There there lovie, come on to our compartment for awhile, and then you can go back to Ron and the others" Astrid sniffled " Thank you guys"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Fred and George guided her safely to their compartment, they shut it carefully; to make sure Malfoy was nowhere in site. Angelina Johnson looked up and saw Astrid and exclaimed "Merlin! What's the matter Astrid?' Fred mumbled angrily "Malfoy" Angelina gasped "Oh my Astrid" George walked over and sat down next to Astrid and soothed her " It's alright lovie, we'll make sure he never lays a hand on you again" Fred added " We'll keep a look out for you, we're here for you lovie" Angelina piped " I would say that I can't believe he would stoop so low; but I would be lying" Astrid sighed " I guess you're right, but why me?" Angelina chuckled "Have you looked in the mirror lately sweetie" Astrid answered " I know I appear to be good looking, but Malfoy hates my guts" George answered " It doesn't matter, all he cares about is a pretty face" Astrid looked down and sad worriedly "What if he tries something on me again?" Fred piped up "Don't worry lovie, we'll be your body guards" George added 'You're better than Malfoy" Astrid chuckled lightly. "Ten times better" Fred added. Astrid gave out a laugh "You guys cut it out" George asked " Feeling better lovie" Astrid answered "Loads, thanks to all of you" Angelina also added " You're worth more than Malfoy any day" Astrid went over to Angelina and hugged her "Thank you Angelina"

After they walked out of the compartment Astrid said "You guys don't have to walk me back, I'll be fine" Fred replied "We're not taking any chances lovie" Hermione shouted "Astrid!" Once Hermione saw Astrid, she gave a sigh of relief "Thank goodness you're alright" Hermione embraced her and said "Where were you?" Fred answered seriously "She was detained" Hermione questioned "What?" George answered happily "But now we bought here to a safe haven, and she'll be safe and sound with you guys" With that said Fred and George walked away. Hermione pulled Astrid into the compartment and inquired "Where were you, I also sent Harry and Ron to look for you" Before Astrid could answer, Harry and Ron walked in. Ron exclaimed "Where in the bloody hell, were you?" Harry went up to Astrid and embraced her "Thank goodness you're alright" Astrid sighed and answered "I was detained by Malfoy" Hermione gasped "What on earth do you mean" Astrid answered "He used a stunning spell on me, dragged me to a private compartment, and then forced himself on me" Ron mumbled angrily "That bastard" Astrid said "Calm down, Fred and George took care of him" The rest of the group sighed "Thank goodness you're alright"

After a long train ride and the group changed into their robes; and descended off the trains into the carriages. Most of the carriages were full, and didn't seem to have enough room for them except three left. The first on e contained Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini. Once Malfoy saw Astrid a smirk appeared on his face and announced "Oh look that it is the Golden Group" Before Harry could pull Astrid to another carriage, Malfoy asked "Why don't you sit with us Astrid?" Astrid replied acidly "I don't think so" Parkinson sneered " We don't have enough room" Draco sighed "Crabbe, Goyle" The two knew what to do and pushed Parkinson out of the carriage. After that grabbed Astrid and threw her on the carriage. "Hey guys!" The carriage took off leaving Astrid with her worst fear _Draco Malfoy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, while Astrid was in the carriage with Malfoy, Zabini, and the two goons Crabbe and Goyle; Hermione and Ron fit into a carriage with Neville and Lavender. Harry got a pretty vacant carriage, with a blonde haired girl. "Why hello" the girl said dreamily. "My name is-" Harry was cut off "I know who you are. My name is Luna Lovegood" Harry didn't say anything for the rest of the trip.**

**While Astrid was enduring her carriage ride, Zabini drawled "Why hello lovely" Astrid turned around to this and stood there shocked. Conveniently, Astrid was seated between Malfoy and Zabini. Astrid tried to get up, thinking that if she jumped out; she'll walk the rest of the way. To no avail, Malfoy pulled her back down and said haughtily "Going somewhere, Slayer?" Malfoy snaked his arm casually around her shoulder. Astrid tried pushing his arm off and asked "What are you doing?" Malfoy chuckled "Oh come on…relax…enjoy the ride, while you still can" Zabini chuckled "You have dibs on her Draco? That's too bad, she sure is hot" Astrid exclaimed "Nobody has a claim on me. I am not anybody's property! Especially yours Malfoy!" Zabini laughed "Whoa mate, you got a feisty one here" Draco smirked and said "Well then..it looks like I'm going to have a lot of fun with you Astrid" Astrid tried to pull away, but Draco grabbed on to her waist, and tried to kiss her on the lips; but she turned away quickly and Draco's lips made contact with her cheek. Once the carriage came to a stop: Astrid jumped past Zabini and the two goons and escaped.**

**After Astrid escaped, she ran into Hermione. "Hermione!" Astrid embraced her friend. "Astrid, are you alright?" Astrid replied "Yes, I endured a ride with Draco and his cronies" Harry came up to her and sighed "Thank god or I would have to hex him into oblivion" Astrid chuckled "Don't worry Harry, Fred and George said they'd take care of him" The golden group laughed and proceeded into the Great Hall.**

**Once they got there, Dumbledore made the same announcements as he usually did; but then a new one caught everybody's attention. "I am pleased to announce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge" All the students politely applauded and Harry groaned " Oh great" Hermione questioned " What is it Harry?" Astrid answered " That's the vile woman who oversaw Harry's hearing" Ron groaned "Oh great, I'd rather a vampire could teach us" Everybody laughed at Ron's response. "Maybe a good looking one, compared to Lockhart" Hermione and her laughed, while Ron and Harry sighed, while eating the welcome feast.**

**After all the student body woke up and attended breakfast, the morning was in frenzy, because of the first day. Everybody got their schedules. Everybody sighed " Potions first, oh how lucky of us" Ron exclaimed " It won't be a problem for Astrid and Hermione, seeing as they are the smartest in the class " Harry added "Not to mention the entire school" Astrid blushed. " Stop exaggerating, you guys!" All of them laughed, when they heard a commotion of owls. A light brown owl, with green eyes plopped a letter in front of Astrid, Astrid stroked her owl, and cooed " thank you Hermes" Astrid gave the owl a treat and opened her letter. "Oh look it's from my mum"**

**Dear Astrid,**

**How are you doing? It seems as if it's been forever, but I'm fine. Sirius has been keeping me company, and do tell Harry how sorry I am for being secretive. I did it to protect him, like I would my own child. I'm sorry that this letter is brief, but please do reply back and keep up your excellent marks.**

**Love,**

**Mum**

**P.S. Expect a letter from your grandparents.**

"What did the letter say Astrid?" Astrid shrugged " Same as usual, but she does apologize for being secretive" Harry shrugged " When you write her, will you tell her I accept her apology" Astrid chuckled " Of course I will, but I'll write to her before I go to bed" Astrid looked up and saw Malfoy smirking at her. Astrid sighed. Ron and Harry both saw why: Harry and Ron both got up. Ron snorted " Come on let's get to class before I decide to wipe that smirk off Malfoy's face" Harry and Astrid stood close to one another.

At the Slytherin table Malfoy didn't look too pleased. " That Potter" Blaise chuckled "How are you going to get to her, when she's with her bodyguards" Malfoy replied "I'll find a way, I am a Slytherin after all"

Once the golden group got to potions early, they sat around for a bit and talked. " You're grandparents are bothering your mum again" Astrid sighed "Not exactly, I love them and she does too, but they can be annoying sometimes" They all nodded in agreement. Everyone was silenced, when Snape entered the dungeon and announced in an even tone. " You all should know the rules by now… and this year is your O.W.L.S and I would like you all to pass with an acceptable" He continued "For most of you, this will be our last year together" Neville upon hearing this looked relieved. "Now! I will be putting you all in assigned seats" The class groaned. "Silence! The person sitting next to you, will be your partner for the rest of the year" Snape read off the pairs " Goyle, and Potter, Crabbe and Weasly, Granger and Zabini…as he continued reading off the named Astrid silently prayed not to get paired with Malfoy. " Malfoy and Slayer" Astrid groaned and looked at Malfoy displeasingly, Malfoy just smirked in return. " Now open your textbooks and make the Draught of Piece that calms anxiety and soothes agitation" Astrid groaned and asked " Would you like me to read the directions?" Malfoy drawled "But of course a pretty lady such as you should. I'll get the items, so don't worry your pretty little head" with that Malfoy smirked and lifted Astrid's chin to meet his eyes. Astrid groaned "Get your hands off me" Malfoy smirked and walked away.

As Astrid and Malfoy made their potion perfectly, Astrid turned her head and saw that Harry struggled, so did Snape. "Potter what this is supposed to be" Harry answered "The Draught of Piece" Snape looked displeased. " Tell me Potter, can you read?" Draco Malfoy laughed, while Astrid looked appalled. "Yes" Harry responded. "Read the third line of the instructions for me Potter" Harry looked at the instructions through the multi-colored mists filling the dungeons. " Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore" Harry looked as if his heart just sank. "Learn to read mister Potter, Evanesco, can't you pay attention like miss slayer clearly does" After that Harry clenched his wand in anger. As Astrid tried to leave class, Malfoy grabbed her wrist, and waited for everybody else to leave. As soon as everybody left, Draco released Astrid's wrist and shoved her into the wall. " What are you doing?" Malfoy closed the gap between them and lifted her chin, to meet his eye level and said " Now I have you, all alone, this is my lucky day" Astrid tried to get away, but Malfoy held her firmly in place, and began kissing her jaw line and took her lips. Astrid struggled but, Draco said smugly "You sure are feisty, don't worry we'll have fun; and besides I will have you" Astrid kicked him in the groin. Malfoy stopped his assault on her lips, and Astrid shouted "Get off me!" Malfoy covered her lips and was about to continue the assault on her lips, when Snape walked in " What is the meaning of this?" Snape looked at the situation " Slayer , move along and here's a late pass, and Malfoy come with me"

After that Astrid left for Defense Against the Dark Arts.


End file.
